onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vander Decken
Full name According to wikipedia, Van der Decken's full name is Hendrik van der Decken. While we don't know if that is the character's full name, I think it should be added as trivia or something, since the names of both the captain and the ship were taken right out of maritime folklore. Does anyone agree or disagree?DancePowderer 16:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Maybe you should also include a link to Wikipedia pointing to the Flying Dutchman and its captain, since they are obviously related to them it wouldn't fall under speculation. MasterDeva 16:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Species and Appearence Since The Flying Dutchman obviously didn't have any coating, shouldn't the page say that Van der Decken didn't have to breathe Oxygen? We shouldn't speculate wether he and his crew is fishmen, immortal or such, but we should note that he do not have to breathe air. We should also make a text about his appearence, such as his grinning mouth, young hand (revealing he isn't very old in his appearence) and his very high shoulders. Ruffy04 14:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Family Line New information has revealed that the Van der Decken in the legend and the one the Strawhats encountered are two different people. I propose we make an article for Van der Decken XI, and move the current events section to his page. Also, just want to put this out there, we should NOT make pages for Van der Deckens II-X, that's just too much. Does anyone agree?DancePowderer 19:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *I second the motion. --Kingluffy1 19:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *wrong translation, He is Vander Decken IX not XI, mangastream has already changed it. Questions about the anime Sea water only weakens the devil fruit user, and for normal human beings, they would die if they fall into the sea because they cannot swim but need air, but why does vander deckens need the bubbles, if he is a fish man, he should be able to breathe in water? First of all, kind of the wrong character. You're thinking of this guy. Second, the Devil Fruit makes you weak in the water. Just because you're a fishman doesn't make you immune to its effects. Devil Fruits make you weak in the water. You can't breathe at all. That's why Decken needs the bubble. 16:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, we don't know if it impairs breathing in fishmen. It does for humans due to the simple fact that humans can't breathe under water to begin with, and kairoseki shows they are simply weakened by the ocean's effects, not suffocated. With fishmen, as far as we can tell, they can still breathe, but will simply be catatonic. 17:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It wouldn't make him unable to breath. He has gills. SeaTerror (talk) 17:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Which is why he would simply be catatonic and not suffocate. 21:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, right. Though also, without the bubble, Decken couldn't move. He would be very weak. So breathing isn't really an issue, but that is interesting. 22:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Decken can't breathe because of the fact that he can't swim, he's a bullhead shark fish man, so it only makes sense that he would need to swim to be able to breatheEnixnero (talk) 05:22, January 1, 2020 (UTC)